New Year Party
by HelenaFirthThompson
Summary: its 1973 and it's New Years Eve, everyone is going to spend it with their boyfriend/girlfriend all except Bellatrix who is spending it alone because her Boyfriend is away, Narcissa suggests having a New Years Party but that ends up in a drunken mistake that leads Narcissa to fall out with Bellatrix. Note: (Narcissa is 18, Lucius is 19 and Bellatrix is 22).


**It's 30th December 1973 and Bellatrix and Narcissa are sitting in the lounge of the Malfoy Mansion talking about New Years.**

* * *

"So what are you doing for new years?" asked Bella  
"I'm going to Lucius' house for the night, you?"Cissy grinned  
"Nothing.." Bella huffed  
"Your not going to see Rodolphus?" She tilted her head to Bella  
"Nah he's going away for the new year with his stupid parents and I'm stuck here with mom and dad, even god damn Andromeda gets go see her feckin boyfriend" Bella spat  
"Yeah, if that's what you wanna call him" Cissa Chuckled to herself whilst fidgeting with her nails. Their parents Druella and Cygnus Black walked through the door with bags in their hands.

"Okay see you guys" said Druella  
"Where the hell are you guys going?" Bella snapped  
"We're going away for new years, were going skiing!" said Cygnus  
"What the hell?! Now I'm alone? aww screw this for a sucky new year!" Bella huffed and turned away slamming down a book she had hold off.  
"Oh honey, we promise we'll buy you lots of candy and juice sweetie, oh and you could read a book!" Cygnus grinned and Bella started to fake cry.  
"Oh my god..." she cried out and her parents left for the trip.

"Bella, are you an idiot, don't you see, they're going away for the new year. So...?" Cissy gestured.  
"So...?" Bella shrugged  
"So we throw a party, we can invite EVERYONE, you could flirt around and get a smooch at the bells?" she giggled  
"yeah okay im not 13, but i like the party idea." Bella grinned at Cissy  
"Lets do it, I'll write and tell everyone about it." Cissy stood up and ran off

"I'll get the owl?" Bella ran off too.

**(The Next Day, New Years Eve)**

"Hey what time is it?" Cissy asked putting on her necklace  
"Bout 7:30" Bella said whilst picking up a chocolate frog.  
"HEY!" Cissy snapped and knocked it out her hand.  
"I'm hungry, i didn't eat dinner.. did I eat lunch, you see that part of my brain that would remember has starved to death!" Bella complained  
"People are arriving in the next half hour, you'll get to eat soon okay?" Cissy smiled.  
"half an hour? by then I'll have starved to death!" Bella looked at Cissy and grabbed her arms shaking her.  
"Shut up" Cissy pulled away and the door rang.  
"See people are arriving now" Cissy went to the door  
"Finally!" Bella collapsed face first on the couch.  
"Hey!" Cissy smiled at Lucius behind the door  
"Hey beautiful how are you?" Lucius smiled and hugged her back  
"I'm great now your here" Cissy grinned  
"UGHH Get a rooom! Okay so Lucius is here, can i eat now?" Bella whined.  
"No" Cissy snapped  
"Well its a half hour till the rest come you guys go upstairs?" Bella gestured  
"what so you can eat all the food haha I don't think so!" Cissy laughed and pointed at her and Bella turned away  
"Damn It!" She muttered under her breath.

One hour later there was around 40 people at the party, everyone was drinking butterbeers and becoming more and more drunk every minute, by about 9:00 the lounge was a mess, there was broken glass, food everywhere and people making out on the couch but Cissy and Bella didn't care they were joining in and laughing away. Bella got up of the sofa to go to the kitchen where Lucius was standing alone.

"Hey wassup?" Bella asked  
"Nothing! just go away and leave me alone!" Lucius snapped  
"Well Sorrreeey!" said Bella  
"Just look at her, how could she do that to me, how could she just sit and flirt with those guys i mean how?" Lucius Whined pointing at Cissy talking with 3 other guys in the lounge  
"Err I think you've had too much to drink, she's not flirting, she'd never do that to you, your her prince charming, honestly, she'd never betray you EVER!" Bella stuttered then looked down grabbing hold of her stomach.  
"Bella are you okay?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow  
"No, I might throw up.." She said.  
"Thank you for informing me" he said sarcasticly  
"No probs, look dude honestly she's not flirting and even if she is so what, that doesn't mean anything, right?" Bella explained but straight after Lucius saw a guy kiss Cissy's cheek.  
"OH DID THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING?" Lucius hissed at Bella  
"Okay that might have meant something.." She said clueless  
"Well if she wants to play that way why don't i!?" Lucius moved closer to Bella  
"...Eh?" She was confused but then realised when Lucius leaned in and kissed her, she didn't know why but she didn't attempt to stop it happening. Lucius pulled away and Bella looked at him not knowing what to say or do.


End file.
